Standalone computer keyboards are well understood in the art. Such keyboards typically include a plurality of operator actuable keys that allow an operator to input both alphanumeric information and commands to a computer. Many keyboards also have a corresponding cursor-movement device such as a mouse or trackball. A well understood problem concerning such keyboards is that their usage typically requires a user to remain relatively stationary and to adopt a posture that is not always conducive to accommodating other activities.
Voice recognition has been proposed as one solution to the above problem. Typically, such prior art solutions provide a voice recognition capability in the computer itself. The user speaks into a microphone, and this audio signal is then directly input into the computer, where an on-board voice recognition platform recognizes the voice and thereafter converts that voice into either text for entry into a document or commands for controlling operation of the computer.
A number of problems have arisen with this approach. Voice recognition tends towards computational intensity, and hence can compete vigorously for processing time against other desirable processes in the computer, thereby slowing down overall processing. Better voice recognition platforms also tend to be speaker dependent; that is, the speech recognition vehicle becomes trained over time to better understand and correctly interpret a particular individual's speech. Such speaker dependent platforms, unfortunately, also tend to limit a user to the one computer that contains the trained program, thereby making it difficult to work in an ordinary and accustomed manner on various machines (in the office, at home, while traveling, and so forth). And, of course, while a particular speech recognition platform may be considered particularly effective, that platform may not be compatible with all computers then presently in use, thereby denying beneficial use of that platform to users of such computers.
Accordingly, a need exists for a way to provide the benefits of speech recognition to computer users while avoiding or at least minimizing at least some of these problems.